A Life Worth Remembering
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: HTTYD2. Hiccup is hit. Now the teem has a day or so to get his memory back, get to berk, and take back there dragons.
1. Chapter 1

**My mom and I watch HTTYD2 for the third time. When toothless was about to shoot Hiccup it gave me this idea. like many times. Don't worry. You'll get updates on my other stories when I can have the time.**

* * *

><p>"Toothless. Toothless no." Hiccup pleaded for his hypnotized friend to stop moving forward and making a plasma blast. "Don't do this bud." He was going to do it.<p>

"Son!"

"Dad!" Hiccup put his other hand out to his dad. Toothless shot. stoic jumped. Stoic was to late.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke blurry eyed in a cave. Where was he? He heard whispering. Tiredly, he got to the point his elbows held him up. what was he wearing? and what was that smell.<p>

"Hiccup!" A women came into view. Then another women. She looked almost like astrid but was too old. "Thank thor Hiccup. You had us so worried."

"What?" Hiccup asked as he slowly came to life.

"You almost died. Toothless nearly killed you. Stoic saved you by chance." No. His father didn't care for him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, Your night fury." The women with brown hair instructed.

"What?" Hiccup couldn't believe what this women was saying. Toothless? The night fury he shot down was still in the cove.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Hiccup got himself setting and looked down. He was wearing armor. He felt his head. His hair seemed bouncing everywhere and he felt two small braids.

"What happened?" He asked. "Who are you?" Hiccup pointed to them.

"It's me. Astrid."

"No, you can't be Astrid. Astrids a teens. Like me." The two women looked at each other in concern.

"Hiccup!" His dad came running in. His beard was streaked with white. Had he been shot by the night fury? How long has he been out?

"Dad?" Hiccup asked, "Why do you look so old?" Stoics smile disappeared. "And, why are you even noticing me?" Stoics frown was deeper at that.

"I have been proud of you. For five years. Ever since you shot down toothless."

"Proud of me? Toothless? Five years!?" Hiccup tried getting up. The woman kept him down.

"Calm down Hiccup. You need to rest. We'll be back." They let go of him and left the cave, the vines lazily drifting about after being pushed away. Hiccup got up and went over to a box. he opened it to find a mirror. He looked in the mirror. And saw someone he wasn't. he dropped the box and his hands started shaking. What happened to him? the group heard the crash and had come back in.

"Hiccup!" The blond girl ran over and held his shoulder.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"Ok." The other sighed.

* * *

><p>"How?" Hiccup asked 20 minutes later.<p>

"You learned more about dragons then we ever imagined." Astrid explained.

"But, how can it have been five years? The last thing I remember was drawing the night- toothless- in the cove."

"When toothless shot." Valka began. "He almost hit your chest. But since stoic jumped. the fire, you could say, skimmed your head." She brushed some of his hair away to reveal bandages. "We were scared you'd be dead. but Stoic heard a heartbeat." Hiccup looked down. He couldn't believe it. Five years of his life. Taken away from him.

"What can we do to get them back?" He asked.

"I don't know. But we better find out soon. I hope Berk is ok." Astrid took his hand. "Together?" He nodded.

"Together."

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"do you remember anything yet?" Stoic asked. A glare is received to him by his wife. Valka had drawn the best she could the stuffed deadly nadder. It turned out pretty good since hiccup got his drawing skills from valka.

"I barely remember liking it. I do remember someone telling me I was so scared of it I threw it in the ocean."

"Yes!" Stoic said happily. "I told you that when you went to find it in a chest on trader Johannes ship on breakneck bog."

"Breakneck bog?" Hiccup asked. "I must have been really brave then to go alone."

"You ARE brave but you didn't go alone, Fishlegs and I were there." Astrid explained.

"Ok. Sounds more like me."

"Along with a deadly natter named strormfly, a gronkle named meatlug and toothless YOUR nightfury."

"I can't believe I was able to train a nightfury."

"The nightfury." Astrid said.

"Possible the last of it's kind." Added valka.

"Wow. How old were we then?"

"15."

"15? What else happened?"

"Oh my gosh I had a brain storm." Astrid said.

"What?" Stoic asked.

"Valka."

"Yes?" Astrid whispered in her ear. "Your gonna have to tell me the whole story dear." She said giving Hiccup a concerned look. Astrid lead her out of the cave.

"What was that all about?" Hiccup asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"I don't know but I think it's time the others visit."

* * *

><p>"Hiccup!"<p>

"Are you ok?"

"What's going on?"

"We need to find a way to berk!"

"How's your head?" Hiccup was flooded with questions he couldn't answer. They all looked different. Ruffnut and Tuffnut though, seemed to have the less change out of them all.

"Slow down guys." He said.

"Why haven't we figured out a way to get to Berk?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup gulped, he had no way to answer that. About to say so he noticed someone behind them.

"Whose that?"

"Oh, I'm Eret, son of Eret."

"Nice to meet you. I guess?"

"I uh, kind of knocked your girlfriend out of the sky on her Dragon when we met nine or so hours ago."

"Girlfriend? When were Astrid and I together?"

"Since you trained toothless." Stoic said.

"Oh." Silence.

"Ok, Hiccup take a look at this." Astrid and Valka had come in. Valka handed him a drawing. He recognized it right away.

"Dagur."

"Yeah!" Astrid fist pump the air.

"Whats there you remember?"

"He tried to kill toothless."

"see!" Astrid made Hiccup jump.

"What?"

"Didn't you here yourself? You said toothless like you've said it for years." Hiccup smiled.

"I did."

"Awesome we're getting somewhere."

"The only problem."

"What."

"Have we kissed?"

* * *

><p><strong>I love reading reviews and look forward to see them! ;D<strong>


End file.
